1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an air duct.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of electronic technology, central processing units (CPUs) generate more heat during operation than previously. The heat needs to be dissipated as quickly as possible. A common method for dissipating the heat is to use a heat sink mounted above a CPU and a fan used to generate airflow to dissipate heat from the CPU. Furthermore, an air duct is often used to assist in heat dissipation. Usually, the air duct covers the heat sink, and the fan is installed at or near an inlet of the air duct. However, heat sinks of different sizes need air ducts with different sizes, there is a need to have a flexible air duct that can fit for different heat sinks.